Granpda Friend
by Raxychaz
Summary: Gideon Lennon, a year ago moved into a modest apartment in the land of the rising sun, to start anew. A few unforeseen circumstances have led him to picking up some green child out of a mixture of pity and obligation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've been doing life. Here's a thing I've conjured in my time away, if you enjoy this thing, please let me know. There should be more wholesomeposting down the line, look forward to more. **

"So, you just gonna let this keep happenin'?" Drawled a bored voice.

The familiar voice drew the attention of one Izuku Midoriya, he was a small boy, probably about 9 years old. Curly green mess that one could describe as hair sat atop his head and equally green eyes.

He was coming home from school and was stopped by a neighbour, Izuku didn't often speak to his neighbours, and when he did it was usually a morning greeting or something to that effect.

This particular neighbour was newish to the area - having been there perhaps a year - a man from Australia, from what Izuku's mother had told him, the man was quite polite and jovial but had moved away from his home country because there really wasn't anything left for him there.

Izuku felt that was quite sad, because he didn't seem that old.

"The bruises." The man gestured vaguely to his face, Izuku was suddenly very self conscious, "Every other day your comin' back from school with 'em."

The accent was a little thick but Izuku couldn't use his inability to avoid the conversation, "My-my friends are just a little rougher than I'd like."

The man seemed agitated by this, Izuku averted his eyes, "You think I don't know what someone looks like when they're constantly shit on by people around 'em? I was your age once to little dude, and I'll say this much. Nothing will improve unless you make it improve. Kids are little monsters, and the only way they'll learn anything sometimes is to kick them in the head."

Izuku looked horrified, "I-I could never-!"

The man scoffed and looked out into the beautiful blue sky miserably, "I was as passive, got me nothing but years of self-loathing and a whole mess of anger issues. Do yourself a favour and find new friends."

He sighed and rubbed his face, patting the wall next to him, "C'mere for a sec I've got some oldman wisdom for you."

"You're not old Gideon-san." Izuku assured as he put his bag down and looked up at the man, the wind was blowing gently away from him so the greenboy didn't notice he was smoking until standing next to the man.

"I know, but I've got oldman energy, apparently." Gideon said with a small grin, "When I was your age, I was a scared, shut in little boy with what felt like only two friends in the whole world. Those friends as I would come to find out later, didn't actually like me, they liked giving me grief."

"One's name was Aiden and the other's name was Luke. Aiden and I had known eachother since preschool, and our mothers were very close. But once we started getting older Aiden started to look down on me, I was a scrawny little wisp of nothing and he was at least three children worth of a person."

Izuku looked up at him, confused.

"He was a little fat cunt." The boy looked mortified at the horrible language that was being used and slapped a hand over his mouth, "Come of it, it's just a word it won't hurt you. Just don't use it in polite company. I'm not polite company."

Gideon gave the young boy a wink and smiled before he continued, "Luke was a sheep, he just followed whatever was the most popular thing, and when I wasn't, I was dropped like yesterdays bad news."

"So I was alone for a while. Which suited me fine enough I suppose, see the reason I was so afraid of everything was because when I was six my I decided to sit on the back step to greet my dad when he came home, but when he got out of his car some crackhead from down the street decided to jump him… I wanted to help, I wanted to do something but I was frozen, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my dad getting attacked and my mother screaming at the phone for the police…"

"Didn't a hero come help?" Izuku asked, somewhat devastated.

"None around, our neighbourhood was pretty middle of the road so they didn't really patrol the area. My mother sprayed the guy down with a hose so the shock must've knocked him outta it because he looked around, and bolted when he looked back at my old man."

"'He's getting away' I thought, 'I can't let him get away.' First time I used my quirk, it was like purple fireworks were shooting off everywhere and all of a sudden this man had broken legs."

Izuku looked up at the older man with shock in his eyes, it must've been clear enough because Gideon chortled and smiled.

"My point, that I'm trying to make is that action is required for something to change. Sure, don't break people's legs with your brain, but do _something_. He who stands still, never amounts to anything."

Izuku mulled it over for a few moments before curiosity peaked in his eyes, "What exactly is your Quirk, Gideon-san?"

The purple haired man sighed for a moment as he tried to put it into simple-ish words, more for his own sake than anything else, he knew peripherally that Izuku was a smart kid, "I can generate psychic energy that I can use for a number of things from lightning my smoke to ripping apart buildings."

"That sounds amazing!" Praised the little green boy, the older male was a slight bashful at the praise and ducked his head away with a little grin on his face, "That alone would make you an amazing hero!"

Gideon had something to say on the matter, "Well yeah, but power isn't everything. Being a hero isn't something you just _do_ because you can, to be a… how do you guys put it… pillar of justice! You gotta have the right mindset, everyone is worth saving, no one is above anyone else, and there is _always_ a solution to a problem." He lectured, getting a firm nod from the little boy.

"Next you gotta think about what kind of person _should _be a hero, there's the ideal. People like All Might who are effectively the Gooddest of Guys, he's got the persona he's got the charm and he's got the record to show that he's the right kinda guy, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Izuku agreed explosively, "I love All Might! He's the most amazing person ever, a hero that saves people with a smile, just him being around makes people feel safe, that's the kind of hero everyone should aspire to be!"

Gideon actually had to blink at the sheer radiance of the small sunshine boy but found himself grinning broadly, and sat down on the ground of the patio so he and Izuku were on a more even level, patting the ground next to him the little boy followed the instruction without hesitation.

"Exactly, see you're a smart kid." He pat the boy on the head, just the once because he realised it may look a little weird and he was exceptionally self-conscious.

"Now, on the flip side we've got people like Endeavour, it's not exactly touted on TV but he's a bad guy, he's the cause of more burn victims that a burning building, each week. The man has no concern for people's health, regardless if they are civilian, heroes or crooks. Now that reminds me!-" Gideon seemed to become very passionate the more he spoke, which resonated with Izuku.

Izuku liked Gideon-san, he was a pretty friendly guy, his mum liked him so he had to be good people. The green boy didn't get much time to actually chat with people older than him outside of his mother, as his teachers overlooked him, so it was nice to see the mindset of his seniors.

Gideon-san seemed incredibly passionate about life, or at least he did once someone was talking to him, Izuku was slightly worried because on occasion he would see Gideon-san looking at his phone and staring despondently at it…

"Not all criminals are villains, but all villains are criminals. Okay?" At Izuku's confused look he smiled, "Right lemme give you a scenario. You've got a man who steals the groceries he had collected at a store, in the eyes of the law he's a criminal yes?"

"Of course, theft is illegal!" Izuku agreed ardently, "If a hero saw him they'd stop him and take him down!"

Gideon smiled patiently, an almost fond expression on his face, "Ah, but-but-but my little dude!" With each but he rose his finger higher and higher, "The man only stole those groceries so that he could feed his family, because his boss hadn't paid him for the work he'd done."

Izuku looked stricken, "B-But I didn't know that before!"

Gideon grinned, "Exactly! Part of hero work is learning about who it is you 'take down'. Not all criminals are villains, yeah?"

The green bean nodded a little, that made sense.

"Petty crooks are just people that life has dealt a bad hand, most people are decent until they're out of options. And then they'll spiral, until it's all they know." Gideon seemed to drift somewhat, no longer looking at Izuku but more… through him.

Blinking the immigrant came back to earth and leant back to take a drag on his smoke, away from the little dude whom he was sharing a philosophical chit-chat with.

"So… it would be wise to not only aim for heroism, but justice?" Izuku questioned, of course it was a simple thing once one took a moment to think on it.

"A few of my friends from back home went into the police force before aiming directly for heroism, to build up a better relationship with uniformed men and women and to understand the full extent of due process."

Gideon sagged for a moment, "I think people get swept up in the show and dance of heroism and forget it is at the end of the day, a job. A job that is filled with ups and downs, twists and turns. Life is filled with adversity little dude…" He looked down at Izuku and sighed softly, "Though we both know that."

Izuku frowned somewhat, the sting of the bruises on his wrists seemed to twinge angrily as Gideon spoke, "Yeah, I guess."

"So, shall we stand still, wavering and wilting? Or shall we rise above, and claim for ourselves the rightful place of Hero?"

The green haired boy smiled like the sun had just been handed to him, "Hero!"

"I'll be the ultimate Hero for Justice, I'll save people with a smile, and help those that everyone's left behind! I'll be the best Hero ever, even If I have to do it without a quirk, because being good is more important than being famous!"

"Exactly!" Gideon put his cigarette in his mouth and clapped, praising the boys revelation. Sure, didn't sound to impressive to an adult but kids gotta learn at some point.

"So Mr. Hero of Justice, what's your step one?" Questioned the older male.

Izuku seemed to falter, so Gideon layed out a few things, "You're smaller than everyone else at the moment, but your Dad, the few times I've seen him, is a pretty tall guy so you'll shoot up sooner or later. At the moment you gotta work on your fitness and your health, as a quirkless hero you gotta work even harder than everyone else."

The green haired boy sat down, like a disciple learning from a master, it actually made the older male blush at the earnest expression on his face, "Of course! I will do my best!"

Acid green met emerald green and Gideon smiled anew, "Good attitude, next would be learning some self-defence, if your parents are comfortable with it, it'd be best to start going to one of the local schools for it, even something basic like karate to get used to using those muscles, but don't do any weight training you'll screw up your body."

"Yes, Shishou!" Izuku said diligently, a goofy grin smothered the smile and Gideon felt his heart literally warm up.

"Diet is going to be a big factor, don't do what I do and just eat crap because it's easier. Start helping your mum make dinner so you can learn how to prepare meals yourself, and start trying to filter in healthy _only_ dinners at the very least. Having a light breakfast and a sturdier lunch is a better move than most in the west, trust me I've eaten bacon, eggs and toast for years because it's quick and my insides really hate me."

"B-but you smoke as well, shouldn't you quit?" Izuku tentatively questioned, looking concerned.

"Probably." Admitted Gideon with a chuckle, "But I also only have like one a day, unless I'm drinking. And I don't really have any friends here to out with, so it's not like I'm a heavy smoker."

"I suppose that's better than the alternative…" Muttered Izuku.

"Next, you need to be in a more emotionally healthy environment, so try to make some new friends. Go online, play some games, meet different people. I'm assuming The Fuckhead has made being your friend social suicide?"

Izuku winced at the language being used but resigned himself to leaving it uncontested, "S...somewhat."

"Then online games are a great way to meet new people, if you don't have a system or console, feel free to use mine, I'm working every other day so if you're bored knock on my door." Gideon considered this for a moment, "Actually I'll run that by your mum first."

"Th-thank you very much, Gideon-san!" Izuku bowed his head but shot right back up when he heard laughter.

"Calm your farm little dude, helping others is what a Hero does, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, so you go talk to your ma about what we've spoken about, remember always tell your parents important things like this. It's their job to worry but you make it harder on them if you keep everything bottled up, cool?" Gideon stood up and offered the boy his hand, Izuku looked up at him with a slight awe but took it quickly.

"Ri-right, yes, of course!"

"Good, now go forth young one, and be a good boy." Gideon waved him off as he flicked his cigarette expertly into an ash-tray and walked inside.

The green haired boy stood there for a moment before a wave of euphoria came over him, he didn't even register until that moment that Gideon-san hadn't made a single mention of him being quirkless, or how he couldn't be a hero, instead he immediately helped him plan _how_ he could be!

With a bright smile and an optimistic outlook on things, Izuku walked inside and decided to have a talk with his mother about the man that lived next door.

**The Grandpa Friend**

At the ripe age of 19 the two people who Gideon Lennon loved more than any other had departed the planet, his father had died only a few years ago when the old man was taken out by a falling beam in his worksite.

Sure, the old boy wasn't a spring chicken but Gid' didn't wish that on anyone, let alone his father, it broke his heart that Ol' Daddy Lennon, as his friends called him, was dead. He remembered sitting out the back looking over the garden that his father had made and talking about… anything really.

His mother followed soon after a few years later, he was 18 at the time and the death was still fresh in his heart. Gideon's mother had a stroke, and whilst recovering had managed to catch bronconeumonia - which is basically 'I can't breathe anymore' the sickness - and watching her slip away quickly in a hospital bed was not exactly ideal.

Gideon had siblings, a brother and two sisters. They were all a decent bit older than himself though, with families of their own and lives they'd built up.

Aside from having a National Heroes Licence, he had some experience with labour hire at various job sites, and some work in retail, so not only was he good at taking orders, he was used to being screamed at by old people for not being able to magically fix a problem.

Which was all well and good, but a problem he had was that he was foriegn.

And after some shit they took a few centuries ago, Japan didn't really like foreigners. Or at least, the establishment didn't, most people seemed to find him quite charming after meeting him, in or out of costume.

So he didn't exactly have a sparkling resume, but he was renting out his family home in Australia and collecting money that way, along with the freelance gigs he did for the police department, but without a dedicated Agency, he was going to run out of luck sooner or later.

Gideon found it interesting that Japan was as obsessed with the Hero scene as they were, or it just seemed to be where most of the more high-tier stuff seemed to go down.

The man was lucky enough to be born with a Quirk, a power that made him a special little one of god's creatures.

Because superpowers make the person, right? That's the rule that seems to be most prevalent in the Elitist society he'd found himself in.

Which was fine, on paper Elitist Societies weren't even that bad, if one had a talent that talent was nurtured and given breathing room to grow, if you had nothing to offer you were a grunt.

Gideon was fortunate enough that he could get some work done with his Quirk, it was called Pulse. The oddest things about quirks are how they end up forming through a bloodline. His maternal grandparents ironically had the most impact over his Quirk, it seemed to skip a generation.

Grandma was dead before he was born, but from what his mother had told him, she was not one to be messed with, she could create bursts of gravitational pushes with a thought, something she used to great effect.

And Grandpa was able to project a red energy that he could use to coat his body like a shield, Nan and Pop were a duo in their youth, Havoc and Brightstar.

Grandma was as sparkling as her name implied, apparently.

His parents had Telekinesis and Telepathy respectively, he had the ability to move objects that were under his shroud of Pulse Energy but the mind touching was beyond him.

Winning the genetic lottery was something that earned him a lot of envy and hate when he was younger, but as he got older people seemed to actually appreciate his skills. He got more refined with using Pulse due to all the time he spent alone, practicing in his room.

Sure the sob story ends once he got to his teens and made new friends at a new school, and whilst the loss of his parents would forever bring his grief, they'd not want him to drown in his sadness.

Once he got his Hero Licence and decided to make his mark on the world in the very hotbed of activity, in a new place. Japan.

Not the best move all things considered.

Given his power, and his status as 'That Gaijin over there' he had some trouble finding a hero agency to actually take him on permanently, which really confused the hell out of him at times.

Regardless, considering he was technically a free agent he could work directly with the police, which was actually a lot better than he'd expected, the cops liked that he respected their authority and they liked that he could immediately resolve a situation by making people float.

Can't do shit if you can't move.

He'd done some intern gigs at a few local agencies in the Musutafu area and they were decent enough but no one really wanted him on full time, he'd worked with Death Arms - buff dude with a body built like a gorilla - he was nice, stern and fair.

But Death Arms told him outright he wasn't a fit for his team, which Gideon decided not to argue with, even though Physical and Ranged was literally the best duo.

He'd worked with another buff-up-and-close guy by the name of Gunhead, the dude was a top bloke, as far as Gideon was concerned, and was by far one of the better people he'd worked with in his life.

Gunhead was the kind of guy that just wanted the best out of people, but realised that different people express in different ways, he wasn't the most popular hero, or even the strongest, but the man had character, which drew Gideon in quickly.

Though Gunhead didn't keep him on for a different reason, he said 'Keeping you here would only limit you, you're going to do something amazing.'

Which whilst incredibly flattering, wasn't what the Australian wanted to hear.

A knock at his door alerted Gid' that he had company, he left his desk and got up quickly, "Coming~." He sang out, avoiding his cat, Eileen, to get to the door.

The door opened to reveal a certain green haired mother, the usual bright eyes and warm smile that sort of melted him, Gideon stood a little straighter and spoke, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Midoriya, what can I do for you?"

"Oh please, Gideon just call me Inko." She waved him off and he relaxed somewhat, "Izuku has been speaking to me about, quite a lot of things actually but you came up several times. I don't know what it was that you actually said to my boy but thank you for it. He's not been this lively in years." She took one of his hands into both of hers and smiled at him, his legs felt like jelly.

"He's told me a lot of his situation at school, and I believe I'll be having words to a certain boys mother."

"Good luck with that." Gideon bid easily, he could only imagine what a little cunt like that would have at home.

Closing his door to stand outside next to her, he spoke. "I dunno if it's my place but I offered Izuku the option of using my gaming stuff when I'm at work or at home, if he's bored. I met a lot of close friends online and I thought it'd be a good option since his school life is apparently isolation based."

Inko frowned at the thought of her beloved son being so miserable, but now that he'd actually _spoken_ to her about the problems, they could make strides to improve the situation, it seemed even in small ways a heroes work was never done, Gideon _was_ good people.

"I'm quite fine with the idea, especially since I'm at home most of the time myself, though if you don't mind I'd like to have the option of popping in during those times." Bargained the green haired woman.

The young adult nodded, "Of course, I've got no problem with that. if you want, I've got a spare key, you guys can have it."

Inko blinked, a little taken aback, "Are-are you quite certain, that's quite an intimate offer."

"I've kind of decided your kid is gonna be my pet project, so if you having a key makes life easier for everyone, I don't really mind. Izuku's got a good head on his shoulders, and a bright future. I'd hate to see it spoiled by the same school bull-issues I went through."

Inko smiled at the young man, her eyes a little glassy, she reached to take his hand again and held it tightly, "I'm honestly a little overwhelmed, I'd thought Mitsuki would have been more strict with her son, but apparently not… I'm not exactly sure what to do."

Gideon shrugged a little helplessly, "Honestly I think just having a sit down and talk with his mother would be a good first step but from what I've seen the sproglet seems to have a few genuine issues if he's giving this much abuse to someone."

"Sometimes addressing the situation can cause more harm than good, but if you're open to the idea I'd like to pick up Izuku from school of an afternoon, I usually knock off the same time he does and I can make it so I'm coming home from his schools direction."

"More harm, how?" Inko asked, though he could see her mind was spinning a little.

"Well a kid with impunity, acting however he wants, all of a sudden is called into question and made to actually address his attitude, It could blow up."

"I see… I'll talk to Mitsuki first, I'm sure the two of us can work something out. As for picking up Izuku… are you sure? I understand you wanting to help him but - and please don't take this the wrong way - you seem especially interested in him."

Gideon waved off the preface and smiled, "I get it, I've not exactly been a super social neighbour but between work and adjusting I've sort of been in my own world. I'm a hero by profession, and I've got someone right next door that needs help, I just want to do whatever I can to help him, mum always told me to treat others how you wish to be treated, and well… I kinda wish someone came along and helped me when I was his age."

Inko looked thoughtful, "I'll have to talk to his father about it all, but at the moment I'll accept your offer, Gideon. I'm just slightly concerned that you're trying to… overcompensate." She said lightly as possible, trying desperately to not offend her neighbour.

The man actually chuckled a little, "I guess I am, I understand the wariness. I can't really say anything to assuage your feelings though, and just ask that you trust that I've got your son's interest at heart, he's a young citizen in trouble, and I have the ability to help."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked, a little suddenly.

Gideon blinked, "Uh, yeah I'd love to. But if it's alright with you, I think you guys should have your family talk before that, so maybe during the weekend, if that's alright? Should I dress up all fancy like?"

"So long as you don't smell like an ash-tray you can wear what you want." She chided cheekily, getting a snort from the young man.

Inko smiled gently, "That's probably a wise idea, Saturday evening then."

"Is there anything you like me to bring? Soft drinks or something like that?" He asked curiously.

"'Soft drinks'?" Mother Midoriya asked, somewhat befuddled.

"Ah, carbonated drinks, like Pepsi or Coke. We call them soft drinks where I'm from… for some reason." The young man grinned brightly, making Inko almost match his jubilant expression.

"Ah, well I think that'd be quite lovely. Hisashi and I are quite partial to lemony flavours, and Izuku loves anything sweet." She looked at him somewhat amused though, "You don't have to bring anything though, _I've _invited you to dinner."

"It's courteous to always bring something when going to someone else's house to eat." Recited the young man off an imaginary list.

Inko almost snorted, "You're trained well." She said with humour.

"Mum did her best to domesticate me." Was all the grinning man said in response, "I'll bring the key over when I arrive, I'll make sure to look as pretty as possible."

"Pretty?" She asked curiously, "Is that what young men go for nowadays?"

"I mean, I like to look nice. Sadly I don't have the body type for frilly dresses, really cuts into my princess time." He said, looking down at himself with a half-hearted shake of the head.

Inko laughed into her hand whilst the Australian grinned once more.

"We'll see you later, Gideon. Have a good evening." She bowed and he returned the gesture easily enough.

"You too, give Mr. Midoriya my best." She nodded as he closed his apartment door, sighing happily.

A hero next door, her little boy finally opening up about his troubles, and her husband _finally_ finding local work, Inko Midoriya was having an exceptional day!

**End**

**I wanted to write a thing, and kept trying to decide how to do it. So I've done this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hisashi Midoriya was a man of means, to a certain point. He was a man who possessed a potent quirk, had a woman whom he loved dearly, and a son that did him proud with his marvelous mind.

Hisashi was not happy though, why would he be? His work kept him away more often than he'd like, regardless of the good it brought, his wife was left alone to raise their son more often than not- a son whom he'd incidentally become distant to.

And apparently, the son of a close family friend had been tormenting his son, without him even knowing!?

Smoke rose from the nose of the green haired man, his sharp steel coloured eyes burning holes into the table as he picked at the food his beloved wife had provided, his beautiful son was quivering in pure terror at the sight of his anger.

A frown burned across his face like a flash of fire, "Izuku." He spoke, his voice deep and rich, making the boy jump.

"I want to preface my thoughts thusly, I am not angry at you. I'm not disappointed at you in any way, and I need you to understand that." Hisashi's boy nodded quickly, too quickly for his taste, when had his precious sunshine child become this whipped pup?

Had he been so blind to his own home life? Or was his son an exceptional liar?

Neither of those things he enjoyed the prospect of.

"Why is it, that your mother and I are only finding out about this situation now?" His steel eyes pinned his son in his chair, Hisashi could swear he heard his son's heartbeat.

Izuku stumbled over himself for a few moments, and tried his best to get his tongue untied, "I uh, didn't want to bother you or mum with my problems-your already doing so much, you work so we can live an-and I didn't want coming home to be more a chore for you!"

Hisashi's eyes softened, and his breath was stolen away, a chore? The boy thought himself a chore?

"I've clearly been a worse father than I'd thought…" Melancholy flooded Hisashi's chest, placing a hand on his face, Izuku panicked visibly as his mother just shook her head and pat his hand.

Hisashi looked at his son again and Izuku saw something he'd never seen.

His father, this titan of strength and a man seemingly born from the word 'dedication' was crying, tears streaming down his face, though it seemed the rest of his face didn't acknowledge it, he kept the same melancholy expression, but apparently Hisashi Midoriya wasn't cursed with the 'Ugly Cry' like so many other people.

"Izuku, coming home has never and could never be a chore for me. I'm sorry if I've led you to believe such, I thought that… if I worked hard enough, and did enough that perhaps you could live a happier life than you've clearly led… no, it seems. I was wrong. You are the most precious thing in my life, son. Forgive me." Hisashi bowed his head, he was no talented hand at fatherhood, and his naivete on the subject had caused his progeny to suffer.

"D-dad no! You're amazing!" Izuku plead quickly, "D-don't bow your head to me I don't des-"

Hisashi's sharp eyes cleared immediately, "Don't you dare finish that thought, Izuku."

His brisque order made Izuku's back straightened, instead of wilted as that tone would have from anyone else, something that the little green haired boy was slightly mystified by.

Hisashi looked to his wife, "Have you spoken to Mitsuki?"

"I was going to do so tomorrow." Inko informed gently, "I got a little advice from someone on how to handle- or at least start to handle - the situation."

"Our wayward neighbour, yes?" The Midoriya Patriarch asked thought already knew the answer, "He seems to have inserted himself into a situation I should have dealt with… my own blindness has lead to this situation, but I see others that must share the blame. What have your teachers done to curb this attitude of your peers, my son?"

"They uh… they try their best but you know how kids are? Haha…" Izuku attempted weakly, humour was not his strongest point and he was very aware of that.

Hisashi looked murderous, "Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to call work. We're dealing with this tomorrow."

Inko glowed with pride whilst Izuku looked horrified, "So-so quickly?!"

Hisashi took back to his food with gritty determination in his eyes, "Gonna kick some asses."

Inko smacked his arm lightly, "Language at the table."

Finishing his bowl in two more enormous mouthfuls Inko watched with amusement as her husband swallowed like a pelican and got up with his bowl in hand, kissing her temple and placing his bowl in the dishwasher after a quick rinse.

"I am now not at the table." He said, almost petulantly, getting a giggle from his wife, who snorted at the burning look in her husband's eyes, "I'm going outside."

As the door closed Izuku looked at his mother for help, "When you've known your father for as long as I have, you learn this is probably the best result."

"B-but I didn't want anyone to be burdened with my problems! Mum please tell Dad he doesn't need to worry about this, n-neither do you!" Izuku all but begged.

Inko, instead of accepting his very reasonable wishes, rubbed his head, "Sweetheart, we're your parents, and we'd be quite poor parents if we left you alone, we're just so sorry that you felt that you couldn't speak to us."

**Outside**

Hisashi opened his phone and sent a text to one of his partners, he wasn't going to be coming into work for a few days, and if someone had an issue with it, they could explain to his son why it was more important that Hisashi be at work, instead of helping with a serious familial issue.

It was not wise, nor was it an even vaguely good idea, his co-workers would think he didn't take his job seriously, and his superiors would doubt his dedication, but it all paled in comparison to the look on his son's face when Izuku thought Hisashi didn't want to come home because of his issues.

Rain suddenly set it, a light sprinkling seemingly from nowhere, much to his confusion.

He heard music, and saw the light of a phone at the other end of the two apartment complex, their neighbour, it seemed, was out of his home.

Hisashi looked at the young man, his acid green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and frankly that was what drew the firebreather's gaze to begin with, as the phone's glow seemed superficial in comparison.

There was a magnetic pull in the air that all but forced Hisashi to walk towards the younger man, acid eyes looked up to meet the figure, the young man stood and pocketed his phone, offering his hand.

"Evenin' Mr. Midoriya." Gideon greeted, without hesitation Hisashi clasped their hands and shook firmly, extreme Dad Energy™ seemed to be exuding from the man.

"Thank you for the kindness you showed my son." Hisashi wasn't someone who beat around the bush.

Gideon felt himself grin once more, he'd been doing that a lot recently, "Happy to help."

Hisashi looked him dead in the eye and said, "Is there anything I can do to return this kindness?"

Blinking the Aussie chuckled, "You don't gotta worry about that, Mr. Midoriya, like I told Izuku and the missus, I'm just doing the right thing. Heroes help people, that's what I'm doing."

The man with short green hair and eyes like steel looked to the man with dyed purple hair and acid green, "Have you found work at a hero agency yet?"

Gideon looked slightly soured, not _at_ Hisashi but more at the circumstances, "No, people don't really want an outsider mucking about with their affairs, there's a lot of cultural things I'm not exactly good at either."

Hisashi nodded in understanding, placing a hand under his own chin in thought, "What is your Hero name, Lennon-san?"

"Paladin, the Bright Knight." Gideon had a little half-smile on his face, mostly because his hero name was designed specifically to be as unhelpful as possible for villains to find out about his quirk.

"I've heard of you." The man said, nodding as he began thinking quickly, "A few of the local heroes have spoken highly of your candour and general ethic, I have a few contacts in the hero scene. If you'd like I could put in a good word for you."

Generally speaking it was who you knew, who got you through a door, and what you knew that kept it closed behind you.

Gideon was slightly taken aback, "Ar-I mean, yes! That'd be amazing, I-really though you don't have to go to the trouble, I'm just doing my job."

Hisashi noted the similarities between the young man before him and his own son, the stuttering and stumbling with their words, perhaps it was a thing with the youth, their brains moved too quickly for their tongues to keep up.

The older male waved his hand, "Nonsense. You have gone beyond the call of duty, and thusly deserve a reward, however small. I'm sure you'll fit in well with the agency I have in mind, Lennon-san."

"What one would that be?" Gideon felt compelled to ask, there were not many heroes around Mustafa but there were a decent amount.

"The duo Agency of Golem and Drake, two less renowned heroes but if renown is what you were seeking I'm quite certain you'd have given up at this point." Hisashi noted, the small apartment, the general lack flair, Paladin was a street-known name, if you saw him you'd know him, and even then it was only those around Musutafu and perhaps in the young man's home country, but not in the grand scheme, he didn't have rank on the Hero Board and was mostly unknown.

But Hisashi knew this name, he knew many upcoming heroes, he kept his ear to the ground, and made sure to keep his eyes open at all times for potential.

Paladin was a flashy hero, it made sense given his bright and showy quirk, but he seemed less involved in the side of hero work that was media presence, he simply did his duty, assisted when he could, and left.

Something Hisashi, respected greatly.

"Why though? I haven't even done anything." Gideon asked, eyes filled with confusion as he scanned over the man before him.

"Because even if you do not meet your promises, you've already set my family on a path to recovery. That alone, is enough for me." Hisashi said, crossing his arms and his gaze fixed upon the young hero.

"My son is a boy that has been done an injustice, he assumed I would not want to hear of it, but told you, and you told my wife. I can now fix my sons problems, as a father should." Hisashi explained with an ironclad determination.

'_God help whoever this man gets in front of_.'


End file.
